midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking to the Dead
Talking to the Dead is the seventh episode of the eleventh series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally aired 5th May 2010. Synopsis Barnaby finds connections between a supposedly haunted forest, the traceless disappearances of two couples and a gang of antiquity thieves. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the disappearance of four people who seem to have just vanished. Nesta and Stanley Goodfellow and Molly and Colin Thomas rented cottages near Barton Woods. Dr. Bullard knew the Thomases as he performed the autopsy some years ago on their 10 year-old son Peter who got lost in the woods and died of hypothermia. The cottages are owned by Lynton Pargeter who lives in the nearby priory and is an avid collector of antiques. The woods are believed to have spiritual connection with monks who were once slaughtered there during the Middle Ages and is used by a well-known psychic, Cyrus LeVanu. The body count rises quickly when the police find an unidentified body in the woods and Molly Thomas shot in the back with a shotgun in her cottage, but only a few hours before being found. Stanley Goodfellow is found alive in the woods but seems to have gone mad. The third of the missing foursome is also found dead in the woods leaving Barnaby with a very short list of suspects. He knows several of the locals were dealing in stolen antiques and the solution to the murders must lie there. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as WPC Gail Stephens *Jeroen Krabbé as Cyrus LeVanu *Paul Jesson as Lynton Pargeter *Anton Lesser as Reverend Wallace Stone *Victoria Wicks as Sarah Stone *Bill Ward as Sam Nelms *Richard Graham as Stanley Goodfellow *Paul Greenwood as John Temple *Anne Lambton as Dr. Mary McKay *Elizabeth Payne as Nesta Goodfellow *Brian Parr as Colin Thomas *Sarah Huntley as Molly Thomas *Rufus Jones as Talk Show Host *Clare Higgins as 'Medea' read by (voice) Galleries Body Count Placeholder person.png|Peter Thomas Died of hypothermia after wandering in Monks Barton Woods for a couple of days prior to the events of the episode. terrance-lowther.jpg|Terrance Lowther Stabbed with knife, then buried in Monks Barton Woods. colin-thomas.jpg|Colin Thomas Shot with shotgun, then buried in Monks Barton Woods. molly-thomas.jpg|Molly Thomas Shot in back with shotgun. lynton-pargeter.jpg|Lynton Pargeter Knocked unconscious, then locked inside mechanic Iron Maiden. The mechanism was the turned on, piercing him to dead. cyrus-levanu.jpg|Cyrus LeVanu Frightened to death. Supporting Cast wallace-stone.jpg|Reverend Wallace Stone sarah-stone.jpg|Sarah Stone sam-nelms.jpg|Sam Nelms stanley-goodfellow.jpg|Stanley Goodfellow john-temple.jpg|John Temple mary-mckay.jpg|Dr. Mary McKay nesta-goodfellow.jpg|Nesta Goodfellow talk-show-host.jpg|Talk Show Host Episode Images Talking-to-the-dead-01.jpg Talking-to-the-dead-02.jpg Talking-to-the-dead-03.jpg Talking-to-the-dead-04.jpg Talking-to-the-dead-05.jpg Talking-to-the-dead-06.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Brian Parr - Written in Blood and Picture of Innocence *Paul Jesson - Blood Will Out *Anton Lesser - Birds of Prey *Victoria Wicks - Sins of Commission *Clare Higgins - Midsomer Rhapsody and Death in a Chocolate Box *Richard Graham - Breaking the Chain Category:Series Eleven episodes